


Lovers Rock

by sluthyuck



Series: sluthyuck's Kinktober [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Breeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omegas with pussies, Professor Mark Lee (NCT), Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck
Summary: Day 7: Teacher KinkMaybe Mark should really be focusing on proctoring his exam instead of giving his favorite student all of his attention.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: sluthyuck's Kinktober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951240
Comments: 4
Kudos: 427





	Lovers Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write Professor Mark Lee for a while tbh And if you read the fluffy version of Prof!Mark then you can decide if this is how they started their relationship. 
> 
> Originally this was supposed to be body worship day too but i didn't know how to write that shit cuz i'm not really a fluffy writer, unfortunately. And i felt that it would bore me so. As the person who created my own list, I can change it too >:(

“Alright guys, you have one hour and thirty minutes to complete your exam. The rules that I expect you all to follow are posted on canvas.” Mark states stiffly. “I’ll give you fifteen to twenty minutes to read the rules and look over your notes before we begin.” 

He stifles a groan when tight walls clamp down on his cock, biting his lip. He glances at the omega that’s pushing his hips down to force his fat cock inside his tight pussy with a hand clamped on his mouth, trying to quiet his moans and whimpers. His cock slowly slides past the glistening folds and stretches his pussy. It takes less than a minute before his whole cock is inside of the omega. 

Lee Donghyuck, the bane of his existence and the reason why he gets boners in the middle of teaching. The prettiest omega he’s ever seen and his most  _ favorite  _ student. And the reason he’s his favorite is because of his tight cunt that swallows his cock up and refuses to let him go. 

“For the meantime, I’ll mute myself and turn my cam off.” 

He quickly mutes himself and turns off the camera of his laptop. He places the item on his right side and hurriedly puts his hands on the moaning omega’s wide hips. He rocks him up and down on his cock gently with an amused smile. Donghyuck removes his hands and moans his name freely—not worried if Mark is truly muted. He’s whining and arching his back as the alpha shoves him down roughly on his cock. 

“You should be taking your exam too, Hyuck.” Mark chides. “Or else you’re gonna fail.” 

Donghyuck pouts with a soft, pleasant sigh leaving him. He glides his hands over to the older man’s chest and begins slamming his ass back down on his thighs. His cunt clenches and grips him tightly, trying to milk him dry. 

“But that’s why you’re my  _ favorite  _ Professor ever and I’m your  _ favorite  _ student, right?” Donghyuck says breathlessly into his ear. 

Mark’s tongue darts towards his nipples and twirls the muscle around the hard pebble. He sucks his sweet tits and he can’t help but imagine how swollen they’d get with milk. He just  _ knows _ Donghyuck would look even prettier round and full of his pups. And the omega is absolutely right about him being his favorite student. He suckles his nipple softly and ounces the other with his other hand, genuinely wishing there was sweet milk dripping out of his perfect tits. 

“F- Fuck, ah!”

“We could reschedule your exam for some other day than.” Mark chuckles. 

“Pretty please?”

Donghyuck leans forward kisses him softly with his tongue slipping inside of Mark’s warm cavern for a few seconds. He pulls away and his lips begin trailing down to his jaw and neck—kissing his most sensitive areas. He knows Mark so well. He loves knowing that he has the man wrapped around his finger.

“Fine, I’ll even give you a decent grade. So shut up, okay? Be good and let me  _ fuck you. _ ”

Mark moans deeply against Donghyuck’s throat and snaps his hips upward—fucking his tight, wet, perfect pussy faster. Donghyuck gasps and whimpers at the pace, and his cunt eagerly clenches around his cock. His insides feel like they’re turning to mush, warm and filled with ecstasy as Mark pounds into him. His thighs quiver with need and exhaustion, rolling his hips to meet his thrusts. 

He grips the omega’s ass and digs his nails into the soft flesh, shoving him up and down his hard, pulsing cock that caresses the inner most sensitive parts of Donghyuck. He smacks his ass a couple times before latching onto his throat. He sucks and nibbles his skin next to his jugular, smiling at his student’s high pitched sounds. 

_ “A- Alpha… _ Alpha, you’re fucking me too  _ good!” _ Donghyuck cries out loud. 

“Always so desperate to get fucked by Alpha.” Mark growls. “You’re better off like this as a  _ cockwarmer.  _ Your tight pussy would love being filled with my cock all day.”

“Wanna be your cockwarmer,” Donghyuck confesses tearfully. “I- I want to be filled with your cock all day!” 

“Professor..?” 

The couple freeze and Mark looks at Donghyuck before cupping his chin to cover his mouth. He continues to snap his hips up into the omega’s thighs, cock dragging in and out of him. 

“Y- Yeah?” Mark replies.

“It’s past 20 minutes…” One of his students' answers. 

“Ah, right. It’s time for you guys to take the exam. I’m gonna be on here every minute but I’ll keep myself muted and cam off.” Mark says calmly. “Again, if you’re planning on cheating, just don’t get caught.”

It’s amazing and attractive how composed Mark sounds even when he’s pounding away into his cunt. Donghyuck is struggling to keep quiet when his professor repeatedly pounds into his sweet spot. Mark’s hand is muffling his loud squeals and cries of  _ alpha, daddy, professor, _ and _ Mark!  _

“Questions?” No one answers which is more than great. 

Once again, he mutes himself and is double-checking to make sure he actually is muted. He doesn’t want to want anyone to find out he’s balls deep inside of a student instead of proctoring his students like how a good professor would do. Which is why Mark is an  _ amazing  _ professor. 

He smacks Donghyuck’s ass again and grips the soft flesh in his hand. He kisses the omega with fiery and desperation, tongues battling one another for dominance. 

“Pathetic little  _ slut _ , cumming on your professors cock. You love my cock, don’t you?” Mark snarls.

“Y-Yes! I love your cock so much! A-Alpha’s cock is the  _ best!”  _ Donghyuck mewls as he trembles underneath the male. “G-Gonna cum, alpha.. need to cum so bad..” 

Mark shoves Donghyuck onto his back with his legs pinned back and over his shoulders. His cock slides in the deeper inside of his mushy, hot pussy. He slams his hips back and forth with his balls smacking the omega’s perfect ass. Each drag of his cock against that special spot and Donghyuck can’t help but cry out every single title he could think of. His cock throbs and aches and the small sensation feels so good. He’s mewling so prettily for him as pleasure and heat build-up in his tummy. 

“Cum on my cock,  _ whore.”  _ Mark growls. “Cum for  _ me!”  _

Donghyuck squeals so loudly he’s sure his neighbors heard him. His cunt quivers on his cock and his eyes dilate because he’s cumming  _ hard _ . His legs thrash against his chest as Mark’s cock drags inside of his sensitive, orgasming pussy. He’s so high off his orgasm that he’s letting the alpha use him like a rag doll. Mark’s fucking into him again and again until his cock throbs and then he spills his thick, potent cum inside of his pussy with harsh growls and snarls. 

Mark humps his cunt lazily as his cock continues to flood Donghyuck’s insides with heavy seed. Donghyuck mewls and squirms under him, so defenseless and weak under him. It’s so  _ warm  _ that it’s making him so sleepy. He’s never been bred before until he met Mark and he’s so happy that his pussy is being used like it’s supposed to. 

“Thank.. you Minhyung..” Donghyuck mewls sleepily. “I love you..” 

Mark’s eyes widen at his confession but he relaxes and nuzzles his nose into Donghyuck’s neck. His stomach flutters with butterflies and his cheeks flush a darker red. He’s so cute, beautiful, and wonderful. 

“I love you too, Hyuck.” Mark replies softly. He presses a soft kiss against his temple before pulling his cock out of Donghyuck’s warm heat. He smiles proudly when his white cum slides out of his pussy. He slides the sheets over the omega who only curls up next to him. He grabs his laptop after putting on his glasses before resting the computer on his abdomen. 

He presses the unmute button, “Jisung, why are you looking at the side? Do you want me to make another 100 question exam again?”

**Author's Note:**

> THAT BREEDING KINK GOT ME SCREAMING HSBJDSDSBJ and gosh the fluffy ending? Too much smut lately so needed some fluff to counter the amount of smut i've been writing.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sluthyuck?s=09)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksbussi)  
> 


End file.
